The boy that change my life
by miss mysteri
Summary: Harry met a boy that change his life at the age of 4 and lose him at 9. He lose his friend. As he entered Hogwarts, he finally find his friend. Nothing will bend and break their friendship. But Harry knows that this is not an easy life. He need to break all the bounds and challenge to ensure that their friendship will never be broken. Slight HPDF/DP (Death Escapedes) No beta-ed.
1. chapter 1

**This is an au and a collide universe of Harry Potter and Danny Phantom. I am sure you all will love this.** **Prolouge : You and I**

(age 4)

Aunt Petunia have dressed him in a simple green shirt and short brown pant. She did not bother to make him look nice for their guests. She said he is not worth it for them.

It hurts his heart a bit.

He heard from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's conversation about the guests that will came visit them.

He heard that the guests are actually Aunt Petunia's long time friend and is eager to meet them.

She make sure Dudely look presentable and ignore how Harry looks like. She need Dudely to be perfect.

 _Ding Dong_ The guests have arrive. He heard that they brought their children too. Maybe Harry could get a new friend.

One that would never push him.

"Maddie! Jack! It is good to meet you!" Aunt Petunia greeted two adults in front of her.

They are in what like jumpsuits. The woman in blue while the man in orange jumpsuit.

The adults chatted happily. He almost laugh when the man named Jack hug Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon's face looks close to died because lack of oxygen.

But then the Fentons introduced them to their children.

Jazz. Jasmine Fenton. She is older then him. About 3 years older. She looks like her mother but have the figure of his mother and father. She have red hair and light blue eyes. She wears deep blue blouse and trousers. The blouse have the imprint of what looks like their believe to be a glob of ectoplasm with eyes and mouth. She also wears a blue bow to tied her hair into ponytail.

She is sweet and too smart. She bored him out.

Dudely did not have any interest in her though.

But then. The Fentons introduced them all to their youngest.

The youngest captured his eyes.

Danny.

Danny Fenton.

Jazz seems protective of her younger siblings.

Danny have long curly raven night hair, slight bang covering his left eye and big glimmering blue oceon eyes that fulls of life and wonder.

Danny have white creamy skin and some slight tint of pink.

Danny wore white and red hoodie and a bow on the front of his chest and wearing deep black trouser and plain plaid red shoes.

Danny really captured his attention with the beautiful shy smile.

It seems like it is not only him getting caught the attention.

Dudely too.

"Go play children." Said Maddie to them as she assured them out to the backyard.

Danny take his hand and tag him along to the garden.

Dudely skipping behind him along with Jazz who grumpily stormed out in tow with a boom in her hand.

"Lets play." Said Danny.

Dudely smile brightly and told them all he will get his toys first and then run into the house to get them.

Jazz sitting under the nearby tree to continue reading her books.

Danny look at him in confuse.

"Don't you have a toy?"

Harry shook his head answering the question.

Danny look at him sadly but the suddenly went bright again.

"Wait here!"

Danny skip towards the a van which is his family vehicle and open it.

After that, Danny run towards him and give him a toy.

It is a rocket toy.

"Here. You can have mine."

Harry took it gratefully nearly crying out in happiness.

He hug Danny.

Danny return the hug.

After the whole scene. Harry told Danny about that the Dursley would never let him have any toy. Danny have the solution. Danny said that if he push a blue button on the rocket, it will turn into small metal box. Danny give more instructions about the toy.

Finally Dudely arrive with the toys.

"We are friends!" Chirped Danny happily.

(Age 5)

The Fentons visiting again! Harry is exicited! He could meet Danny again!

He have heard that Dudely called Danny his princess.

Harry was puzzled by this statement.

Is Danny a girl?

But he thought Danny is a boy.

He was sure that Danny is a boy.

Today Danny want them to play at the playground.

But Dudely said a freak like him could never go to the playground and push him to the ground.

Jazz have been furious.

Danny looks like about to cry at any minute.

"Dudely mean!" said Danny between sobs.

Dudely look at Danny in shock.

"But that is what mommy and daddt said." He reasoned the siblings.

"Dudely. That is bad word. No one is freak. It is bad. Danny hate bad people. Me too but i can beat them." Said Jazz proudly.

"Harry is not a freak. I believe it. Even of he is diffrent. He is still the same."

Harry could not believe it. Danny stood up for him.

Danny is an angel.

Harry is sure of it.

Dudely suddenly apologize to all of them and promised not to call Harry or treated him badly loke his mommy and daddy.

He said it makes him bad and he did not like being a bad person.

Since that day, Dudely treated him nicely. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never notice though.

(age 6)

Dudely said he learn that a kiss on the cheek meaning that someone cared for the other person to Danny.

Harry laugh.

Harry already know what all the kiss mean. There many diffrent things about kissing. He learn it when he heard all the noises from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room and discovered them accidently.

The horror.

Harry made sure he wash his eyes out. He still can't get that horrible image off.

But suddenly Danny kiss his cheek.

He blushed brightly.

Danny told him that Danny cared for him.

This kiss.

Its nice.

Harry like it.

Dudely pouted.

Danny kiss dudely on his forehead but Danny have to tip on two toes to reah it.

Dudely blush and smile in daze.

Jazz is laughing on the background.

Maddie and Jack thought it is sweet.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon disapproved of it.

(age 7)

Dudely have gain more weight.

Harry did not look to thin or small for his age as Dudely have take care of him when his father and mother did not see him.

That is the year where Danny make Dudely make sure he took care of his health and weight.

Danny told Dudely that if he got more fat he will be obese and get more diseases that will cause him pain.

Dudely look horrified at that thought.

Throught out that year, Dudely have gone out for a run and exercise. Sometimes he took Harry out with him too.

Dudely act more like Jazz in some way.

(Age 8)

This is the year where Dudely and Harry basicly learn Danny's gender.

Danny is a boy.

He told them himself and Jazz confirm it.

Jazz suddenly smile at her thought of having a baby sister.

She told them she want to dress Danny up in dresses and assured them out from the guest room.

After a couple of minute, Danny came out wearing red shirt with long chinese style sleeve and White skirt. He wears black pants too. His long black raven hair tied into pigtails and are decorated with braids and bows.

To be honest.

Danny looks adorable.

"Its you two's turn now."

Jazz appeared behind them with two diffrent dress behind them.

Dudely and Harry scream while Danny laugh at their misfortune.

(age 9)

Dudely still declared Danny as his princess.

Harry still thought of Danny as an angel.

But they agreed that Jazz is the devil in disguise of an angel.

But this year is the saddest one.

They would never meet Danny and Jazz again.

The Fentons are moving.

"No! Why?!" Cried Dudely.

Harry standing there on his spot frozen.

"I am sorry. We still are friends. I will find you all back when i can!" Danny promised them.

And they make the same promise.

That year.

Harry lose his friend.

His only true friend and big sister figure.

(Age 11)

Harry could not beleive this.

Between Professor Dumbledore and Snape is Danny.

Danny notice him and wave at him giving him that beautiful smile Harry knows.

That year. His friend came back.


	2. chapter 2

As i wait for my name to be called, i stared longingly at my childhood friend who dissappeared away from me two year ago. That day i have gone through. Trying to move on without him.

But i can't.

He make me smile when i am sad.

He is there for me when i needed him the most.

He make the pain in my life go away.

He is the one who pulled me from the death veil.

He is my light.

He make me laugh.

He give me the joy.

He give me the life i need.

I won't let him dissappear from my view and life again.

"Masters-Fenton-Tempo, Daniel"

Everyone around me whispering in hush tone about Danny.

I could see through their eyes.

Envy.

Lust.

Wrath.

Disgust.

What is going on?

Why are they looking at him like that?

The hat take five minutes to sort him.

The whispering increasing.

"SLYTHERIN"

I gasped loudly.

No.

This could never be right.

Why was Danny sorted into the dark lord's house?!

Danny suppose to be in any house except Slytherin!

Why?!

Danny walk away from my view. I remain frozen on my feet because of the shocked.

I can't believe this.

Danny is not evil.

He never will be evil.

I can't utter any word...

At the end, i am sorted into Gryffindor. The rival and nemesis of slyhterin.

The hat actually wanted to sort me into Slytherin but i beg him to put me into Gryffindor.

It tore my heart to see the look in Danny's eyes which is hurt and guilt.

Wait.

Guilt?

And is that fear i saw in hid eyes. And relief.

Why would he feels like that?

Did he really want to avoid me.

It felt bitter right now.

I want Dudley.

But he can't be here because Dudley did not have any magic.

I walk towards the Gryffindor table which the students there are chanting my name.

This house felt welcoming and warm.

Nearly like home.

Nearly the same when Danny and i were together.

The feast begin, I saw Danny approuching me.

He walk steadily but something caught my eyes. What are the machinary looking things that his legs wore?

I saw his pain morphed a bit to wince in pain.

But he kept his calm look.

"Danny?" I breathed his name out. He stop on his step and turn to face me giving his warm welcoming smile.

The smile that i miss so much.

The smile that made me happy.

"Its good to see you Harry." He replied warmly. His voice a bit rasp.

His baby blue eyes bright as always but have the tint of something else. I ignored the feeling that something is wrong with him.

"Danny. I thought you are only Fenton." I said to him. He chuckle sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

I could hear whispers among other students in thw great hall.

"The Masters heir want me to take his throne. And the ancient noble house of myth declared me as their heir. " Said him slowly. He look at me shyly.

Still the same Danny i know.

Shy and awkward.

Oh how i would love the past could be rewind.

"But you said that you were moving to America. Doesn't the magical school there asked you?" I started the conversation.

"They asked actually. There are too many letters from every Magical schools that want me to be their student once i reach the age of eight." He explained to me.

I blinked back in surprised.

"We still friends right?" He asked me.

I look into his eyes and saw the hope and faith he put.

I smile.

"Yes. Friends."


	3. chapter 3

I ruin it again.

Why did i do it.

He was just being nice to me like all the time.

And i had to ruin it by being rude to him.

Is it because the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin clouded my thought and common sense?

I could see the confusion, pain and hurt in Danny's eyes.

The slap's mark still on his face.

My friends gaping behind my back.

I could hear Ron cheering behind me whispering encouragement words.

But it did not work.

Danny tried to defend his house.

He just want to do what is right to him.

To defend.

To protect.

To help.

That is in his nature.

And i slap him because i was angry that he defended those Slytherin than being on my side.

Guilt consuming me.

I take a step backward slowly.

Gulping as i tried to control my breathing.

Will he break our friendship because of this?

Am i the reason of it?

He looks at me in concern.

Worry written all over his face.

"Harry?" He called my name.

I-

I

Don't

Know

What

To

Do.

What should i do.

I just hurt my best friend since childhood.

"Harry. Its okay. Harry. Look at me please."

His soft voice.

His comforting tone.

His warm tune.

I felt my eyes starting to water.

A hand brush the tears away.

"Harry? Look at me please and tell me what's wrong."

Danny hold my face in both of his hand gently so that i look at him straight in the eyes.

I could not find my voice.

I don't know what to say to him.

Then.

He smile.

That smile.

That warm smile.

That accepting smile.

That comforting smile.

Why.

WHY?!

Why did he smile to me?

I just hurt him.

But he smile.

"You know i always be there for you when you need me Harry. And i am here now."

Why did he have to make me feel like this?

It hurts.

I could feel that his soft and gentle hand wipe my tears away from my face.

"Its okay to feel pain. And it is alright to cry."

Right now.

In my world it is only Danny and i alone.

Alone.

In this comforting black void.

But it is okay. Because he is here right now with me.

To protect me.

To help me.

To defend me.

To be there for me.


	4. chapter 4

I curse a swear word under my breath but not after making sure that Danny never heard the word.

What had happened here that makes me swear?

Well. I blame Malfoy on this matter.

He challenges me to a duel and now he did not shows up.

Hermione and Ron came with me and we bump into Danny on the way.

Why is he out of curfew?

We did not know.

But that does not matter now.

We need to run as we are most likely to be busted when the patrol found us.

And here we are.

At the forbidden floor.

Woohooo.

I could hear footsteps nearing us.

A place to hide.

"Guys! Over here!" Danny called us.

We quickly fled into the room and shut the door.

My breath hitch at what I saw in front of me.

A frikkin giant dog with three heads.

Good.

Will this day even getting better?

It seems the dog is asleep.

"Look! A trapdoor! The dog must be guarding it!" Hermione whispered to us.

I ignore her and look over Danny making sure he is alright.

Well.

This is not what I expected.

He looks at that dog in fascination.

No fear in him.

Are you freaking kidding me right now.

The footsteps were gone. It seems we are safe at this moment.

I could see Danny's hand reaching out to pet the dog and Ron slap his hand away.

Thank God Ron for saving us.

If that dog awake we might now make it out.

Danny pouted.

I glare at him.

He huff.

After making sure it is safe to come out. We quickly fled away from this place and separated.

I turn back to said good night to Danny but he has gone.

Wow.

That is fast.

But something white just passes me making me shiver.

Hmmm.

Maybe one of this castle ghost.

But I swear I saw green glowing eyes.

Check out my Tumblr miss-mysteri for more of Harry and Danny Fanart.


	5. chapter 5

I blame my curious mind on what happened now. Right now I am about to get my ass handed by my professor who actually an evil lord in disguise.

Want to know how did this happen?

Well, let's start from the beginning.

Rewind back...

It all started with the suspicion of our stuck up and jerk potion professor. Hagrid told us that Dumbledore keeps the Philosopher stone in this castle. And we thought Snape must be after it.

I was naive okay.

I thought he wants me dead when he uses a spell on my broom.

I went to Danny and rant about it. He seems unsure. Who could blame him? He has a big heart you know. He believes there must be a reason why Snape does it.

And Ron started the argument first.

He dares Danny to come with us to investigate the trapdoor.

I thought he would not do it.

He did it.

He really is determined to prove that he is right.

How would we know that Danny is a hellhound whisperer? He turns that overgrown dog into a puppy less than a minute.

But it sure would never let us open the trapdoor.

We have to sing to Fluffy to make it sleep. Yes. His name is Fluffy. Turn out this hellhound is Hagrid's pet.

We were ambushed by this hug-to-death plants that Neville has told us about. I freaking hate it so much.

Plus, we made it out with safely. But not without some cost.

The mechanical thingy on Danny's legs crushed and broken. And he can't move.

Turns out his legs were still healing from a horrible accident and that prosthetic-looking-limb-that-looks-like-machines are a technology that was made by his godfather to help him move while recovering since he can't be kept on the bed to recover.

He said he did not like to be stuck in the bed the whole freaking year or using a wheelchair.

I told Ron to carry him piggyback style since he is the one that brought Danny into this mess.

Sucks to be him.

There are too a couple of hitches that we need to get through.

Ron was down and Hermione stays with him.

Danny?

With me.

I did not mind having to carry him. He is light as a feather.

We found Snape.

But unconscious on the floor with Professor Quirrell over him.

Danny nearly vomit when he saw a face at the back of Quirrell's head.

Back to the present.

I call Quirrell as Quirrellmort now.

He shows me the mirror of erised. Danny is his hostage. He said he will kill Danny if the stone is not handed to him.

Reminder for you all.

Do not threaten Danny's life or friends and family in front of him even he is helpless.

This guy has some tricks up in his sleeve. He managed to throw Quirrellmort to the other side.

I send a spell towards the evil lord but he manages to knock me unconscious.

Darkness claims me afterwards.

I awoke with a startled breath.

I am in the infirmary.

Wait.

Danny!

Oh yeah.

Hermione and Ron too!

Where are they?

"Harry!" Hermione enveloped me in a hug. They told me Ron was still unconscious and recovering in the other bed.

They said that Danny is meeting with the headmaster right now. He is a bit bang up.

As usual. I have to face Snape.

Wahoo.

The next day, I find Danny in a wheelchair.


	6. chapter 6

You must be wondering why was our Slytherin soft boi in a wheelchair in the latest chapter.

Well.

Here is the explanation according to Professor Minerva.

Danny's current guardian is unable to build another one of his prosthetic mechanical guard and helper in a short time. So for a while in his recovery from the unknown injuries, he has to use the robotic helper voice-recognition wheelchair.

Harry is a bit off from the current topic as he is dozing off while tenderly playing with Danny's hair in the headmaster's office.

He looks a bit guilty.

Danny was trying to reassure Harry that he is alright and the little incident did not cause any further harm on him the past few minutes.

He stated that he will make a full recovery by the end of the next two weeks.

Hermione watched them with a smile plastered on her face. Ron is still in the infirmary.

Before Snape could assign any of his little snakes to assist Danny in any conditions, Harry interrupts in that he wants to help too earning a glare from the black haired potion professor.

Headmaster Dumbledore declares that Draco and Harry will assist Danny in every way of forms he needed since neither of them wants to back down.

Turn out, both boys have made it a competition that who could satisfy Danny's need and fulfil their supposed task at hand better.

Danny could only sigh and facepalm seeing these two rivals in actions.

The Gryffindor golden boy and Slytherin ice prince earn an earful from Professor Minerva and Snape when they nearly toppled Danny in the lake.

How?

Well. Draco and Harry have an argument on where should Danny have his daily outing-break in nature.

Their fight turns into a fist fight and they accidentally push Danny's wheelchair towards the lake nearby them.

It is fortunate that Professor Snape is there because at that time he was picking some herbs for potions nearby the Hogwarts.

However, Danny forgives them.

Like old time, Danny gives a kiss to Harry and Draco got one too.

Each on their cheeks.

Harry blushes and covers his face with his hands.

Draco looks like a tomato and pulls his hood up, falling to the ground and scream in silent.

Danny chuckle in amusement.

In the end, they made another competition on who would get more affection from Danny.

Nevertheless, Danny was annoyed by this declaration and ignore them for a day.

Draco and Harry did not regret it though.

Slytherin and Gryffindor could only watch hopelessly in distance.

Ron sweatdropped while Hermione sigh in annoyance.

Blaise facepalm and Pansy sigh dramatically in frustration.


End file.
